


Apreciada

by frankenjoly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Ottoman Brotherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Azize conoce a Irini.





	Apreciada

Diez años después de su llegada a la Hermandad Otomana de Asesinos, Azize se había convertido en una de los aprendices favoritos. Al menos para Yusuf, quien le había criado como una hija e iniciado en su entrenamiento. Con ojos verdes y una nube de rizos color miel en contraste con su piel morena, alguna que otra vez le habían asegurado cómo en unos años iba a tener a media ciudad a sus pies. Pero, al menos entonces, no era algo en lo que ella pensaba. Entrenamiento, tirolinas y libros acaparaban toda su atención.

Y era con una tirolina como ocupaba su tiempo en ese momento. Había sido la encargada de montarla y, después de comprobar que lo había hecho bien, no pudo resistir el impulso de lanzarse. Era una sensación increíble, deslizarse hacia abajo, desafiando la gravedad…y, una vez llegado el final de la cuerda, bajar al suelo con un salto. Para encontrarse con una chica morena, más o menos de su edad y altura, mirándola fijamente con unos ojos negros que parecían querer analizarla.

— ¿Eres Azize?

La muchacha asintió, una vez hubo aterrizado en el suelo.

—Y me conoces de…

Porque, para ella era evidente que no se conocían, aunque fueran a arreglar eso enseguida.

—Soy Irini. Y me han dicho que te buscara.

Era una escena normal para Azize el que los nuevos, tanto si tenían edad suficiente como para empezar su entrenamiento como si no, acabasen acudiendo a ella. Cosa de Yusuf, seguramente. Pero ella no se quejaba. Le gustaba dar la bienvenida a sus futuros compañeros…y así se convertían en amigos.

—Siempre es un placer dar la bienvenida a alguien —Contestó, con una amplia sonrisa —. Y enseñarle la ciudad. La conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Gracias, pero he vivido aquí desde siempre —Irini correspondió a la sonrisa, ella con cierto matiz de suficiencia—. Creo que sé orientarme sola.

— ¿Por los tejados también?

Entonces fue turno de Azize para hacer una mueca burlona.

— ¿Sabes escalar?

—Un poco.

—Muy bien —Cambiando su expresión divertida por otra de concentración, salió corriendo hacia la fachada donde estaba la tirolina, dejando a Irini atrás—. ¡Porque te echo una carrera hasta arriba!

Su compañera no duró perpleja mucho tiempo, sino que se apresuró a seguirla, corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡No estaba preparada!

— ¡Los templarios no esperarán a que lo estés! —Era una frase recurrente en todos los entrenamientos cuando alguno de los aprendices no se tomaba en serio lo que hacía.  
No se molestó en volver la cabeza para decirle aquello, porque necesitaba poner los ojos en el ascenso, cosa que hizo con eficiencia.

Pese a estar tratando con una novata, Azize debía reconocer que se le daba bien, pensó cuando llegó arriba, seguida de Irini apenas unos segundos después. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir, y se sorprendió al ver que era aceptada.

—Nada mal, desde luego. Para ser alguien que ni siquiera ha empezado a entrenar, claro.

— ¿Qué? No todos podemos llevar en la Hermandad desde…—Los ojos oscuros de Irini se clavaron en ella, con curiosidad—. ¿Cuándo?

—Los tres años o así -Fue la respuesta de su interlocutora, con un tono completamente natural, sin darse importancia ni nada por el estilo—. Pero si te sirve de algo, sólo llevo unos meses como aprendiz.

Yusuf había insistido en que no empezara hasta tener la edad suficiente. E insistido severamente. Había criado a Azize como a una hija, y se preocupaba por ella igual que si de verdad lo fuera.

—Bueno…—añadió después, intentando adoptar una expresión misteriosa—. Podríamos seguir hablando de la ventaja que no tengo…o podríamos concluir tu bienvenida oficial.  
Al subir se había sentado en la azotea, con las piernas cruzadas, pero se levantó entonces de un salto para dirigirse a la tirolina.

— ¿Pretendes hacerme bajar por ahí?

—Exacto. Ya verás, es divertido.

El descenso sería mucho más fluido con una hoja gancho, pero como aprendices recientes, ninguna de las dos tenía una. Así que Azize cogió una de las cuerdas que había allí precisamente para aquello, y la pasó por la que formaba la tirolina. Irini, que parecía muy segura de sí misma al subir, ya no parecía estarlo tanto.

—No me digas que tú bajaste sola la primera vez.

—Podría decírtelo, pero sería mentira —Se apartó un rizo dorado de la frente y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella—. Iré contigo, sólo agárrate a mí.

Ya estaba pensando que Irini no lo haría hasta ver el ejemplo de algún maestro, cuando sintió como se agarraba a sus hombros con fuerza.

—A la de tres. Tú llevas la cuenta.

—Uno…—Comenzó, con voz temblorosa—, dos, ¡tres!

Justo al acabar la cuenta atrás, las dos chicas saltaron a la vez, y los murmullos nerviosos de Irini se convirtieron en gritos de júbilo. Azize ya sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Todos lo hacían, y ella no había sido excepción.

Impulsadas por la gravedad, tardaron poco en llegar hasta abajo. Entonces no necesitaron ponerse de acuerdo para saltar poco antes de darse con el final de la cuerda. Cayeron juntas, rodando por el suelo y riendo.

Además, recibieron el aplauso de unos pocos aprendices algo mayores que pasaban por allí.

—Bienvenida a la Hermandad, Irini —Sentenció Azize, dándole un cálido abrazo, sonriente.

— ¿Siempre es así…todo? —Preguntó ésta a su compañera, estando aún ambas en el suelo.

—Para nada. Otros días hay más ruido y explosiones —Dejó escapar una carcajada ante la expresión de desconcierto que acababa de provocar—. Sí, es un caos, pero caos divertido. Te acostumbras rápido.

— ¿Segura? —Esa vez la morena se levantó antes del suelo y fue ella quien tendió la mano como ayuda.

—Prometido —Fue lo único que dijo Azize, tomando su mano.


End file.
